Episode 9389 (26th February 2018)
Plot Summer returns to school after half-term holiday as Billy struggles to cope with his addiction. Eileen gives Phelan a full fry-up to try and cheer him up. He's determined to clear Nicola's things out of the house. Yasmeen tells Zeedan he should confide in Alya about Rana. Chesney asks Gemma to deal with the imminent arrival of a food hygiene inspector at Prima Doner in order that he can look after Hope and Ruby for Tyrone. A broke Izzy asks Alya when the factory will reopen and is told several more weeks. Audrey goes on a course on "hairdressing in the digital age". Brian goes for a haircut but because Maria is called away suddenly to Liam's school, Bethany has to provide the service. Summer fails to hand in some homework. Liz fails to apologise properly to Eileen and the two continue to fall out. Billy is at the Red Rec trying to get more methadone from Lee when he gets a call summoning him to the school later on. Zeedan takes Alya for lunch at the bistro but can't bring himself to confide in her. Alya, thinking of Luke, tells him to appreciate Rana properly while he can. Gary pleads with Nicola to stay in Weatherfield as she packs her things in the hospital, intending to stay with her sister in Leeds. Eileen turns up, asking to talk to her. Brian gets a stylish new haircut and a manicure and pays while Sam Bryce is waiting for her friend. The two girls make fun of him. Nicola refuses to listen to Eileen and tells her she's stupid and being manipulated by Phelan. Gemma looks after the girls while Chesney has to go out. Brian's haircut goes down well in the Rovers but he mentions to Audrey that Bethany and Sam gave him lots of cheek. Unable to keep it to herself any longer, Yasmeen tells Cathy all about Rana and Zeedan. Peter asks Billy how his health is and is told he's overcome his addiction. Audrey returns to the salon and remonstrates with Bethany over her behaviour. Gemma puts make-up on Hope. Ruby is bored waiting for her turn and goes and sits in the ginnel. Liam has been sent home for tampering with the electric sockets at school. He tells his mum that he was doing the same as Uncle Craig and it's their secret. Maria is baffled. Billy arrives at the school and finds Geraldine there. She knows all about Summer falling behind and Billy is angry that Mrs Lowe has involved her. They are both taken inside by her to discuss the matter. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Mrs Lowe - Laurietta Essien *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Nicola's room *Weatherfield High - Classroom and road outside *Red Rec Notes *A schoolgirl at Weatherfield High is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy receives a summons from Summer's school; Eileen and Nicola air their differences; and Maria questions Liam about his odd behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,531,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Gemma Winter: "What do I know about hygiene? This bra's been on since Friday." Category:2018 episodes